Second Chances
by Crazy-cherry
Summary: Promising the Senshi that they would have a second chance at life sailor moon stood guard over the earth for a thousand years but as Chaos draws near she must break her promise and return to earth to protect the Senshi and the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

First story written in a long time, hope you all enjoy.

By Crazy Cherry

~Second Chances~

Enter Galaxia

Chapter 1

The silence surrounded her, Chaos was coming and her fear that someday he would discover the planet she had tried so hard to hide from him was near. Looking around her at the crumbled moon kingdom Princess Serenity new she could no longer keep her promise to protect the earth from the moon, she was so tired and weak from cloaking the earth from Chaos's senses that she couldn't even protect herself from him. She had to leave, she had to find some place safe to hide until her powers were restored and she could defeat Chaos, but the only place she could hide herself was earth the last place she wanted to be.

Listening to the silence she knew that it had changed, the temple she was praying in was shifting and she could feel it slowly disappearing around her. The moon kingdom began to crumble as it had a thousand years ago when she began her duty as the protector of the earth and the galaxy it resided in. Slowly she stood up and her white gown shifted and vanished to be replaced with her Sailor uniform, she would fight Chaos long enough to allow her powers to cloak those on earth that carried the Star Seeds of the planets. She couldn't risk any of them being found, she wouldn't be able to fight alone this time she needed their help to destroy this new enemy, and she would break her promise to all of them if it meant that they would live to be happy.

Slowly extending the Eternal Tier before her it expanded into a staff and emitted a bright warm light that engulfed the moon. "You think this can hold me in Goddess of the Moon!" Laughter erupted as Chaos showed the form it had tempted into possession, Sailor Galaxia stood before Sailor Moon and continued to laugh at her, "You can't hold me in here for much longer you're too weak to hold me back now, cloaking the earth took too much of your powers and now I'll be able to take your star seed all to easily."

Standing her ground Sailor Moon continued to distract Galaxia while the last of her powers went to earth, "You'll never have them, I'll make sure of that Galaxia," with the last of her powers leaving her body sailor moon began to fade, "I've already hidden them from you, you'll never find them!"

Anger burst from Galaxia as she realized what Sailor Moon was doing, throwing herself forward Galaxia grasped Sailor Moon by the neck and a hideous scream echoed throughout the moon, "You think you're so smart, hiding them from me but I'll find them, I'll find all of them and you'll have nothing when I'm done with the planet!" Galaxia tightened her hold on Sailor Moons neck and continued to squeeze tighter as she disappeared, "I'll find you, and when I do I'll take everything from you!"

With a last breath Sailor Moon vanished along with all of her powers from Galaxia's grasp, she hadn't expected for the Moon brat to have so much power left over to hide the star seed holders of the planets. She should have expected something like this though; the brat had been cloaking the galaxy from her for over five hundred years. If Queen Metalla's hadn't been reborn on earth along with all the senshi Sailor Moon might have succeeded in hiding the planet from her for much longer but Metalla's darkness had broken through the cloak and allowed for others to attack the earth and leave behind a trail of dark powers for Galaxia to follow. With a smirk Galaxia waved her hand and began to disappear, "your only prolonging the inevitable Moon Princess, I'll find you and you'll watch as I destroy this galaxy." With a laugh Galaxia was gone.

Pppppppp

The day was ending and the evening sky was streaked with different hues of red and purple, Seiya couldn't quite get used to seeing the evening on earth regardless of the amount of time they've spent here. It had been months since they had felt the presence of Princess Kakyuu on this planet and all they knew was that she was still here within this solar system. With a sigh he continued on with his walk, rehearsals had become so tiresome lately with the way Taiki was driving them all so hard. It didn't matter how hard they sang Kakyuu wasn't answering them back, and he was beginning to wonder if maybe she had a reason for keeping herself hidden from them for so long.

Looking back over his shoulder he checked to make sure no one was watching him before he made a leap to the top of a nearby building. The night sky would soon show the stars completely and allow him to feel a semblance of hope in the future, he had felt Galaxia's presence just a little while ago and he feared that she had found them on this planet. It had taken them so long to discover their princess's aura because of the cloak over this system but once they had felt her it was as if they had been welcomed into this solar system with open arms. It was just another reason he was sure there was a reason why Kakyuu hadn't shown herself to them yet.

Leaning against the safety railing on the building's roof he looked out over the city and watched as the planets inhabitants continued on with their lives without a single clue as to the evil that was stalking they're planet. Lifting his eyes skyward he watched as the moon began its dance across the sky and swore he saw a pink light fading from around it. Shaking his head he slowly made his way to standing on the edge of the building and preparing to jump down to the ground when his eyes landed on a young girl stumbling down the sidewalk using the stone wall lining the walkway as a means of support. Narrowing his eyes he noticed that she was pale, almost luminescent in the moonlight, hopping down from the building he crossed over the street and made his way in the direction of the girl. Two streets later he found her leaning against the wall to support herself as she slid down to the ground in a crumpled mess. He recognized the school uniform as the same one the girls at his school wore but he'd never seen her there before and as he approached her he knew she wasn't someone he'd seen before because he would have remembered her purely from her beauty.

Kneeling beside her he slowly lifted her golden hair to find her sleeping, sighing he lifted the girl up in his arms and continued on down the street to his apartment where he could already feel Yaten's glare on his back for bringing a girl home but he knew he couldn't just leave her there, something in him told him that it was the right thing to do, just like he felt that everything that was happening now was all part of a master plan put in place before they were even born. Shaking his head he tried to refocus his mind on the matters at hand, neither of the other two starlight's wanted to admit that their princess wasn't revealing herself for a reason, they couldn't admit that they were singing in vain and that she would reveal herself when she was ready. Shifting the girl in his arms he looked back down at her and thought she almost looked like a little bunny while she slept, smiling he finished the walk back to the apartment.

Pppppppppp

"Somethings happened, hasn't it?" Makoto whispered as she stared at the flames inside the shrine with the other Senshi. Rei hadn't said anything for the past twenty minutes as she stared into the flames a look of dismay played across her face, all the other Senshi waited for her to speak but she seemed reluctant to do so.

"Rei, what's wrong, what do you see?" Ami finally touched Rei's shoulder and gave her a slight shake to wake her from her thoughts. "What did you see?" fear had touched Ami's voice; they had all felt the shift that had taken place that afternoon within their solar system. Something had changed and they were currently trying to figure out what new enemy they were facing. "Rei-chan?"

"I can't feel her anyone..." with a shudder Rei turned to face the girls, "I can't feel her anymore!" Panic had entered her as soon as she had summoned the flames to help her pinpoint the reason for the shifting of power and the answer had scared her more then she wanted to admit.

Turning to fully face the girls she looked at each one of them to see if they understood what she was saying, and when they all seemed to understand she looked down at her hands. They had been looking for their princess for so long and had always had hope that they would one day find her because they had always sensed her presence amongst them especially in battle, but now her presence was gone.

"What did the flames show you?" Luna walked up to Rei and rubbed up against her as a way of comforting the girl, but by the way Rei was currently staring blankly at the floor Luna knew it would be a while before she spoke of her vision. Looking back at all the girls she nodded her head and they soon all left the shrine and headed back to Rei's room to wait for her.

"What do you think she saw?" Minako whispered more to herself than for anyone else to hear.

"Do you really think Serenity is gone, I mean we don't always feel her presence so maybe this is just another time that she's just too far away for us to feel?" Looking to Ami for assurance Makoto found that the Senshi of Mercury was currently looking out the door waiting for Rie. Ami had heard her though and was wondering the same thing, maybe Serenity was just too far out of reach for any of them to feel her, maybe Rei hadn't witnessed anything other than a new enemy and was worried that they wouldn't be able to defeat it without the Princess's help.

"Try and be patient girls she'll tell us what she saw when she's ready." Luna stated as she slowly circled the pillow on Rei's bed before lying down and closing her eyes. Artemis sat down beside her and continued to watch the door just as Ami did.

Ppppppp

Rei walked slowly back to her room, she didn't know how to explain to the girls what she had seen because all she really knew was that she couldn't feel Serenity anymore not even in meditation. The night air was still and she felt the silence surround her as she had in her vision, the new enemy had arrived on earth and she didn't know if they could defeat this one without the help of the Princess. In every battle they had always felt her powers coursing through them as they fought and it was because of that power she had given them that they were always able to destroy the enemy. She had even appeared before them twice, once before Queen Metalla and Pharaoh 90 as their Messiah but as the battles ended and she reappeared before them she was already fading away and with one glance over her shoulder she had looked so lonely, Rei was almost positive that the princess wasn't actually there both times but had shown herself in a holographic form to reassure them that she was still with them.

With a sigh she reached her bedroom door and slowly pushed it open, when she entered all eyes were on her. How was she supposed to explain to them what exactly she saw and felt during that reading? Looking behind her she was reassured by Phobos and Deimos her two guardian crows sitting off in a tree watching her. Looking back to the girls she fully entered her room and took a seat on her bed next to Luna and Artemis.

"It's hard to explain everything that I feel about what I just saw in that vision." With a heavy sigh she looked over at her door that she left open to look out at the night sky with the moon weighing heavy above them. "The enemy is one of us," biting her lip she tried work out her thoughts, "I know she's one of us, a sailor senshi. She's collecting something, but I don't know what exactly it is she's looking for but the one she really wants, her whole purpose of coming here, is for this one object." Looking at the girls faces she was glad that they were listening to her without interrupting with questions, "I saw her with someone, she was speaking to her, I couldn't make out the figure but in the end it disappeared. What if it was Serenity, what if this new enemy killed our princess and we weren't there to protect her! What kind of guardians are we if we can't even find and protect our own princess!" Standing up Rei marched out of her room and collapsed on the porch that surrounded the temple.

Her one fear was coming true, her princess was gone. "I don't think she's gone Rei," Ami looked down at Rei and smiled, "When I close my eyes and allow my mind to reach out I can feel a block," focusing on the moon Ami forehead scrunched in thought, "I think she's blocking us from something, protecting us even..." Rei looked up at the moon and reached out with her powers to the moon and found that Ami was right, something was blocking them but what. It wasn't a power she was familiar with; it was something different than the energy of the moon that they had always associated with the princess this energy was different; this was the energy of a sailor senshi. Looking over to Ami, Rei knew that she felt the difference in the power too.

pppppppppp

"What do you mean that you found her laying unconscious outside?" Yaten screeched at Seiya after they had put the girl into Seiya's bed. "How do you just FIND an unconscious girl?" Yaten paced back and fourth whiling pulling on his hair.

"Where exactly did you find her?" Taiki looked over at Yaten with a small smirk on his face, Seiya was constantly doing outrageous things and upsetting Yaten but this was the most interesting of them. Looking back over at Seiya he could see that he wasn't in the least bit annoyed or worried about Yaten.

"I was in the Shopping district when I found her, she had our schools uniform on so I thought that it might be someone we knew but I've never seen her at school before."

"So you just thought it would be smart to bring her here! What if she's the enemy?" Yaten began to pace the room again mumbling.

"I'm farely certain that the girl Seiya brought home isn't with Galactica Company, so calm down Yaten." Taiki stated before he stood up, "I'm heading to bed now, we have a rather long day tomorrow by the looks of it," and with a pointed look at Seiya, "I'm sure you'll enjoy the couch tonight." Before entering his room and shutting the door. Seiya smiled after Taiki's back and was grateful to have him on his side this time, turning back to Yaten he gave a small smirk before going to gather some linen's to make his makeshift bed on the couch. Yaten just glared at Seiya's back before turning on his heel and stomping off to his own room and slamming the door shut.

During the night Seiya went to check on the little bunny to make sure that she was still there, he was worried that she would disappear. Sitting on the edge of his bed he watched her sleep, her skin was so clear it was as if he could see right through her but he was sure that it was just the light of the full moon shining through the window on her. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face as he contemplated who she might be, he'd never seen her at school, Taiki and Yaten had both voiced the same thing. If she wasn't a student at their school then why was she wearing their uniform and what caused her to collapse? Sighing he shook his head and stood to go when he felt a small hand grasp his, turning around he was surprised to see her awake and staring at him, slowly he sat back down on the bed, and watched her.

"Don't go, please." With a look of fright her grasp turned tighter, "Please, the silence scares me..." and with that she fell back asleep holding his hand, what did she mean the silence scares her?

With a new look of wonder on his face Seiya was determined to discover who this girl was. When morning finally arrived Seiya found himself waking to the glares of two angry house mates, slightly confused he was about to ask them what they were doing in his room when he suddenly remembered the girl in his bed. Turning red he stammered as both young men dragged him out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" backing up into a corner Seiya retold them about what had happened during the night, and promised not to go in their again until after she woke up.

"I don't understand why she would be afraid of a quite room; personally I wish there were more quite rooms it gets so loud sometimes." Rubbing his head Taiki continued to lounge back on the couch, they had been gone all day at school and then rehearsals for their upcoming concert and still the girl slept. The door to the room was open so that she would have the sound of the T.V. going while they were gone, and now so that they could watch her.

She was sleeping on her stomach and curled up in a ball, she seemed to be gaining more color with each hour that past and Taiki was certain that she would be up by tomorrow. Their main focus for the night was on locating the newest source of energy they had felt of Princess Kakyuu, they had felt her this morning for the first time in months but not since then. They were certain that she was within the city of Tokyo but that was as far as they could get.

All three sat in silence watching the news play out on the T.V. there had been an attack in the Juban district the day before were one person was found unconscious and upon awakening that day claimed that the Sailor Senshi had rescued them.

"Do you think that maybe she has something to do with that attack, it's completely likely that the enemy attacked her and left her brained of energy?" All three looked to the room she lay sleeping in after Yaten's statement, it was possible that she was an intended victim.

"I don't know, maybe she was but it doesn't seem right that she would still be this brained of energy her star seed would have recovered by now." Taiki had thought about it already and nothing about her seemed to give off any kind of energy that would draw in Galactica companies' minions. "I think she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, there wasn't any information on her at the school, and there aren't any missing person's reports with her description." Scratching his head Taiki sighed and continued to lay back on the couch thinking. "She'll wake up soon, I can feel it." With that all three went to bed each one hoping that she would wake up, though for different reasons.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

As the story progresses the explanation for why the Sailor Senshi were awakened will become clearer, but in the previous chapter Serenity said she promised to never return to earth and since Queen Metalla was also sent to earth to be reborn along with the sailor senshi explains why the Senshi were awakend. Since Metalla was reborn on earth Serenity couldn't travel there and she needed the scouts, there's more to it but I don't want to give too much away. Keep asking questions, I love them! =)

~Second Chances~

Enter Bunny and the Sailor Senshi

~Chapter 2~

"She's still not awake, how annoying." Yaten grumbled as he stuffed more eggs into his mouth, he was hoping that she would be awake by the time he woke up but luck seemed to be on someone else's side this morning. With another bite he continued to mumble protests about Seiya's little friend sleeping away in the other room.

Seiya just sat eating his breakfast quietly with the other two, in a way he was glad she wasn't awake yet he still didn't really know what they would do when she did wake up. Turning back to staring at the bedroom door he wondered if she would be awake by the time they returned from their morning rehearsal for their concert tonight. With one last bite of egg he stood up from the stool he was sitting on at the counter and headed for the door, "Maybe she'll be awake by the time we get back this afternoon." And with that he was out the front door.

"Maybe she'll be gone by the time we get back this afternoon..." Yaten grumbled as he too got up and went to catch up with Seiya, Taiki simply looked at the door to Seiya's room before shaking his head there was something almost surreal about the girl and with that he walked out of the apartment.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

"I don't want to study; I want to participate in my club activities Ami-chan!" Whined Minako as Ami dragged her down the street to the arcade to meet up with the girls. The day had such promise with an amazing volley ball match with class 1-B, and then to finish it off with the starlight concert, but no Ami had to brag her away from school activities in order to actually study! With one last deep sigh in hopes that Ami would give in both girls entered the arcade to find that the others were already there.

"Sorry we're late; I had trouble finding Minako after class." Smiling Ami sat down in the booth next to Rei while dragging Minako down into the seat next to her. "She wanted to do her club activities instead of have our meeting." Smiling Ami patted Minako's arm apologetically before turning to Luna and Artemis, "but I got her here for you." Settling in all the girls turned their attention onto the two felines currently ducking under the table as a waiter passed by their table.

"First off, I think we need to discuss this new enemy. The attack from the other day was not what I was expecting, and I've been doing research on the star seeds that they seem to be interested in. I haven't found much information on them in our database which leads me to believe that perhaps this is something that we should be discussing with the outer senshi as well. I believe they might have some answers as well as insight into what these star seeds are and perhaps they might also know what this new power is that we are sensing." Clearing her throat Luna jumped down into Minako's lap and snuggled up to her before lying down to allow Artemis to continue on with the rest of the meeting.

"The little information we were able to find on the star seeds talks of the sailor crystals and the guardian forms they take on, such as yourselves but nothing else. I believe it is safe to assume that these crystals are the source of your powers given to you on your birth, and is the reason why you were chosen to be the guardians of this solar system." Looking at each of the girls Artemis finished with a sigh, "Other than that both Luna and I are at a loss."

All the girls sat in silence as they allowed the information to process; none of them knew what the true powers of their Sailor Crystals were. During their battles they always depended on the power of the Moon to help them reach their highest powers in order to defeat the enemy, but that power they had always sensed and assumed was the princess was gone now.

"what if we were wrong," Makoto whispered as she looked across at Rei, "What if our princess has been awake this whole time, like us. What if she's known from the beginning who she really is."

"That's impossible; I would have felt her awakening!" Luna jumped up and placed her front paws on the table's edge, "I would have felt her by now if she has been awake this whole time, each of you were waiting for me to come and awaken you and she is too, we just haven't found her yet." Sinking back down into Minako's lap Luna turned her back to the girls, "I should feel her if she's now awakened, why would she hide herself from me." She whispered dejectedly as she lay back down.

"We have felt her, and seen her. At least I think we have, with Queen Metalla I could swear I felt her presence within me telling me to keep going, that I was strong enough to defeat her as long as I had all of you... and her." Minako stammered out, "and Pharaoh 90, she showed herself to us! She stood right before us after we had all powered down, don't you remember." Desperately she looked from all the girls to see if they were all in agreement with her.

"Minako's right, I saw her at both battles standing with us." Rei added, "But she disappeared each time, I had always assumed that she hadn't yet awakened and that it was her spirit that was there with us." Chewing on her bottom lip Rei sat contemplating, "Maybe we were wrong, maybe she was awake and my vision was showing her fighting the enemy."

"But if that was her fighting the enemy then does that mean that she's dead?" Minako seemed reluctant to ask but felt it was a question she needed to have answered. All the girls looked from each other and to the two felines, no one seemed to want to be the one to give an answer, so it went unanswered.

PPPPPPPPPP

The morning rehearsals for their concert that night were finally over and all three starlight's made their way back to their apartment, none of them knowing what to expect from their new house guest. The afternoon sun was warm and Seiya was grateful to have the feel of it on his face, he was hoping that his little Bunny would finally be awake it had been two days since she'd been with them and he was desperately hoping she would be awake and able to answer some of his questions. Yaten had spent most of the day grumbling and complaining about Seiya's inability to keep focused on the task at hand, while Taiki simply watched the two and kept his thoughts to himself.

When they finally reached their apartment the apprehension of what might be behind the door stopped all three from entering. "God this is pathetic," Yaten growled as he shoved the key into the key hole and unlocked the door and pushing it open, the apartment was quite and nothing seemed to have been disturbed, "either she's still asleep or she's gone, personally I'm hoping she's gone." Walking through the apartment to Seiya's room Yaten was ready to shake the girl awake if she was still sleeping.

"Wait," reaching out to stop Yaten, Seiya put himself between the door and the others, "let me." Opening the door he was surprised to see the girl sitting on the bed with her legs drawn up under her chin, when she saw him she pushed herself further into the wall as if to get away from him, she looked frightened.

"Who are you, and where am I" came her whispered voice, her eyes looked from him to the other two and Seiya had wished that they hadn't come in the room with him; all three of them together probably frightened her more than one of them would have.

"What really matters here kid is who you are; you've been sleeping in our apartment for the past two days!" Yaten grumbled as he moved to sit in the chair that sat just opposite the bed.

"I've been sleeping here for two days?" slowly raising her left hand to her head she tried to remember how she got here, looking up at Seiya she gave a pensive smile, "You brought me here, I remember you holding my hand." Slowly she pushed herself toward the edge of the bed toward Seiya, "I was scared and you held my hand, thank you." When her feet finally reached the ground she tried to stand up only to find herself stumbling back down to the bed.

"If you don't mind, we'd all like to know your name." with a reassuring smile Seiya Helped her up and lead her out to the living room, she was lighter then he thought she would be and her hair seemed to be an issue since they had to pick it up after he stepped on it. In the past few days her skin had taken on some color, it was no longer pale white but a beautiful golden cream that seemed to radiate with warmth.

"My name," looking off to her right she tried to remember what her name was, it was right in front of her but for some reason it kept dancing out of her reach. Placing her palm to her forehead she slowly mumbled the only thing she felt was right, "Bunny, you called me bunny the other night, I like that very much."

Blanching Yaten sank down to the arm of the couch beside the girl, "No we want YOUR name, not the fake name Seiya has been calling you the last few days."

"But I don't remember that name; I can't remember how I even ended up here." Taking her lower lip into her mouth she began to chew on it lightly as a pensive look crossed her face, "I don't remember anything, why can't I remember anything?" looking up from the spot on her lap she had been focusing on she searched their faces hoping that they might have the answers she was looking for, "Do you know who I am?"

"Congratulations Seiya you've out done yourself this time, an amnesiac sleeping beauty it's impressive really the things you can get us into." Sliding from the arm of the couch down to the cushion next to Bunny he placed his head in his hands, "Why are you doing this to us, we have other things to worry about than some girl." Moaning as he continued on with his list of complaints.

"I don't mean to be a burden, I can go." Slowly standing she tested her balance before she took a step toward the apartment's front door.

"No you'll stay with us," Taiki stated as he made his way over to the kitchen, "You'll eventually remember and for the time being you'll keep Seiya from bringing anymore stray rabbits home; by the way I'm Taiki." Opening the refrigerator, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to make something to eat, anyone want anything?"

"Yeah, I can eat something." Begrudgingly Yaten looked down at her, "I'm Yaten." Then he stood and stretched before sauntering over to the kitchen to help prepare the food. "What are you doing Taiki letting her stay with us, you know we're here to find Princess Kakyuu before it's too late!" Yaten spoke quietly so that Bunny wouldn't hear them.

Looking up from the counter to the girl Taiki took time to think of the best way to respond, "There's something telling me that we need to keep her close, it's like she's a piece of the puzzle that will help us find our Princess." Sighing he shook his head, "just try and be nice."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Closing her eyes Bunny tried to feel something tried to feel anything at all, but no matter how hard she tried to find something familiar her mind remained empty. It was as if the harder she tried to reach through the fog in her mind the more elusive the memories were, sighing she walked over to the window and leaned her forehead against it. Why couldn't she remember, fighting down the sob that was trying to come out she hit her head against the glass before pushing herself away from the window and towards the front door of the apartment. She had promised to stay inside but the quite was too much for her racing mind to handle and she needed to be out in the night air, she needed to feel something.

The night air felt cool to her skin, and the light of the moon felt calming as she stood in the middle of the sidewalk absorbing all the sights and sounds around her. Slowly she began walking, allowing her feel to take her along, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was heading all she knew was that she was heading in the right direction. Picking up her pace she began to feel anxious like she needed to be somewhere, as she continued to hurry down the sidewalk she dodged past people as she began to run. The feeling that she was needed was over whelming and she suddenly found herself running through a park, she could hear strange noises and knew that she was where she needed to be. Slowing down she come to a stop, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sounds, one of them wasn't normal and she tried to figure out where it was. She could feel something pulling at her, telling her that she was almost there and to keep moving and so she did, she ran through the park only stopping to close her eyes and focus on which way she needed to go.

As she made her way down one of the more secluded paths she found herself slowing down as she neared the end, the trees lined the pathway and blocked her view from what was happening and as she made her way up to the very last one she hid behind it. She could hear people yelling and it was almost as if they were fighting, but as she looked around the tree what she saw amazed her. Four girls dressed in sailor Fuku's were fighting some kind of deformed human, but they didn't seem to be winning it seemed that the monster had the upper hand as two of them lay unconscious on the concrete. Bunny continued to watch wishing there was something she could do to help them, she watched in horror as the monster lunged for the girl in the red fuku as she helped her team mate to stand; jumping from behind the bushes she ran for the two girls. She was frightened; she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to them so she ran hoping to beat the monster. Yelling she lunged for the two girls just as the monster did, slamming into the girl in red she took both of them down just as the monster flew past them and crashed into the tree behind them.

"Are you all right?" Looking down at the girls Bunny tried to pick herself up without stepping on either one of them, looking behind her she scowled the damn thing was up again and heading for them. "I think it would be a good idea to scatter right about now." Jumping up all three girls took off in different directions.

Jupiter looked over to see that the monster was chasing after the strange girl that had saved them from being the nasty looking cats next scratching post, she looked over to mars and giving her a nod, both girls headed for the direction of the girl. Giving the signal to launch their attack both girls got into position.

"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!"

"Mars Flame SNIPER!"

Both attacks shoot out toward the monster and slammed into its back, just as it reached the girl but she was already gone. The Senshi looked at each other confused before splitting up for another attack; they needed more power in order to save the human that was within it.

Pppppppppp

Bunny kept running, she didn't know what came over her to make her jump out there like that she didn't have any special talents that she knew of to help so what was she thinking. Looking behind her she saw that the two girls were now running in her direction and that the monster was closing in on her. A small yelp came out from her throat as she turned her head back to focusing on what was in front of her, she tried to run faster but the monster seemed to only be getting closer. Looking back around she saw it leaping at her, her eyes grew wide with fear as she stumbled and fell to the ground. Hitting her elbows on the concrete sent pain shooting up and down her arms, rolling onto her back she saw the monster about to smash into her and raised her arms up to shield herself.

Suddenly the earth seemed to move underneath her but there was no pain or anything to suggest that the monster was atop her, she could feel wind rushing around her and as she slowly opened her eyes and lowered her arms she found herself looking up into the eyes of a masked man. Blushing she looked away from his face only to find that she was soaring through the night sky and heading toward a patch of trees; closing her eyes again she turned into him and clung to his jacket. She began to feel her stomach drop and then suddenly it was back to where it was supposed to be, lifting her head she looked up at them masked man again as he slowly lowered her to the ground. Swaying slightly she reached out to grasp onto him, he steadied her as she studied his face and he hers.

"That was very careless of you to go out there like that," The masked man hissed at her, his grip on her shoulders tightened, "What if I hadn't been there to save you, what were you thinking!" his grip tightened more before he suddenly released her, his eyes were wide as he did so, "I'm sorry, I don't know... I just, I didn't mean to say that." Stepping back further he turned and took off back towards the battle his cape flying out behind him.

"I'm sorry," Bunny whispered to know in particular, "I don't know what I was thinking, I just acted." Stumbling back she fell against a tree, her knees were shaking and she felt as though her heart were about to burst from her chest. Slowly she focused on breathing and she was soon able to think about her actions, had she really almost been killed by that monster? She didn't think so, she knew she had done that right thing she was supposed to help she knew that. Looking up to the moon she took a heaving sigh, she wasn't going to cry but for some reason she felt the tears make their way down her face. There was a reason she had felt the need to come here, there was a reason for why she felt so strongly about protecting those girls but what was it, what was it that kept her memories away from her. Turning back to the battle she stopped suddenly when she heard a name she recognized, spinning around she saw no one.

"Serenity,"

There it was again, like a soft whisper in the wind the name carried past her; Bunny turned again but still no one stood before her. She felt as though the world were closing in around her, taking shallow breaths she backed up into a tree as the name seemed to be chanted around her. "Stop, please stop," What was happening, bringing her hands up to cover her ears she tried to shut out the voices calling out the name. Falling to her knees she pressed her hands harder to her ears, tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head. "Stop it, Stop it!" Yelling she pushed herself up to her feet and took off running, leaving the battle behind her.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

"Are you girls alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he helped Mercury to her feet, he returned just as the girls had launched their sailor planet attack. He received a wobbly nodded from Venus as Mars helped her to her feet, Jupiter just stood staring at were the girl had been when he rescued her.

"I wonder where she went," Jupiter mumbled as she took Mercury from Tuxedo Kamen to help her home.

"She's fine, I dropped her off a near the entrance of the park." Stepping back from the girls he turned to leave. He was confused about what he felt when he saw the girl; he nearly died when he thought something was going to happen to her but he didn't even know who she was and then to yell at her like he had. Shaking his head he untransformed and continued walking toward the entrance of the park, he had felt something familiar when he was holding her but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

Jupiter continued to wonder about the girl as they made their way out of the park, it wasn't everyday that someone flung themselves out to protect someone they didn't even know like that. Continuing with her own thoughts she missed what Rei had just said, turning her head she looked over at the girl and asked her to repeat herself.

"Geez Makoto pay attention would you," with a slight smile Rei looked over at the Makoto before repeating her last statement, "I asked if anyone else felt that strange power again like the other night, I felt it while we were doing our Sailor planet attack." Looking at the other girls she saw them all look surprised as it dawned on them that they had felt it then also.

"What do you think it means we've felt it twice now?" Looking to the other girls Minako wondered if perhaps this new power has something to do with the enemy, their princess's presence had disappeared at the same time that this new power showed up. The only problem was that this new power seemed to have added them with their attack enabling them to cleanse the monster to turn it back into a human.

"Since it's aided us, I would assume that it's another sailor senshi that just hasn't shown themselves yet." Ami stated.

"Ami's right, I don't think that this new power is our enemy." Makoto said.

"Yes, but the new enemy also seems to have the powers of a sailor senshi as well so where does that leave us." With a sigh Rei shoved her hands in her pockets and continued walking.

-End chapter 2-


End file.
